Csak semmi romantika!
by Snapefan Sf
Summary: Ki mondta, hogy egy tanévnyitót nem lehet élvezni? A történet ötletét a Csúf igazság c. film éttermi jelenete adta, ezért bárminemű hasonlóság nem a véletlen műve. Természetesen igyekeztem nem azt lemásolni, de a lényeg ugyanaz. A korhatár egyelőre 16-os, később viszont 18-as lesz. A jogok J. K. R.-t illetik. Mindenkinek kellemes szórakozást kívánok!
1. 1 fejezet

**1\. fejezet**

 **Abszol út, 2011. Augusztus 31.**

A lemenő nap fényei megnyúlt árnyékokat vetettek az Abszol út üzleteire és házaira, hogy aztán egyre magasabbra kúszva egybeolvadjanak a beköszönő esti sötétséggel. Az ablakok vakon ásítottak az utcákra, az ajtók fölött lévő csengettyűk is elcsendesedtek. Az utcák és a terek szinte néptelenek voltak – csak a kocsmázó alakok ténferegtek még erre-arra –, nyoma sem volt a pár órával korábbi nyüzsgő forgatagnak, melyet az iskolakezdés előtti bevásárlást megejteni igyekvő boszorkányok, varázslók és azok gyerekei alkottak. A Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat mindig tömve lévő üzlete is kihalt volt, ellenben a hozzá tartozó hátsó műhelyben két, megtévesztésig hasonlító, vörös hajú férfi tartózkodott, akik cinkosan mosolyogtak egymásra legújabb termékük fölött.

– Akkor kész vagyunk, Fred? – kérdezte egyikük.

– Akkor kész vagyunk, George – bólintott a másik fontoskodva.

– Most már csak…

– …el kell küldenünk...

– …Hermionénak – fejezték be egyszerre.

Egyetértésük jelenként mindketten bólintottak a másik felé, majd George elővett az egyik szekrényből egy selyempapírral kibélelt dobozt, Fred pedig szépen elrendezgette benne a Hermione Grangernek szánt ajándékot, majd gondosan lezárta, ráadásként pedig még egy vörös szalaggal is átkötötte. Művét elégedetten szemlélve odahívott egy nagy, szürke baglyot a műhely hátsó részében várakozó madarak közül, és az ajándékdobozt a karmai közé helyezve útjára bocsátotta. Elégedett mosollyal figyelte az éjszakába belevesző baglyot, miközben George mellélépett, és az összeesküvők mozdulatával átölelte testvére vállát.

– Tudod, Georgie – szólalt meg révetegen –, azt hiszem, most beletrafáltunk.

– Úgy vélem, kedves Freddie – mondta fontoskodó hangon George –, hogy tökéletesen igazad van. Ez lesz a nyerő.

– Kár, hogy nem láthatom – sóhajtott Fred ábrándosan.

– Azt én is sajnálom – értett egyet George bólogatva.

Egy pillanatra összenéztek, elvigyorodtak, majd a legnagyobb megelégedés közepette elhagyták az üzletet.

 **SS~HG**

 **Roxfort, 2011. Szeptember 1.**

Hermione Granger, a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskola számmisztika professzora épp az utolsó simításokat végezte ünnepi öltözékén a nagyteremben tartandó évnyitóra és beosztási ceremóniára készülődve, mikor kopogás hallatszott a hálószobája ablaka felől. Kíváncsian, szemöldökét ráncolva lépett közelebb, mikor a nagy, szürke madárban felismerte a Weasley ikrek csomagszállító baglyát. Azonnal megtorpant, majd karjait a mellkasa előtt összefonva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem – jelentette ki határozottan.

A bagoly kitartóan kopogott tovább.

– Vidd vissza nekik! – intett türelmetlenül a kezével Hermione, de a madár nem moccant, és úgy tűnt, nem is érti a nő szándékát a csomaggal kapcsolatban. A boszorkány bosszúsan szusszant egyet, majd az ablakhoz lépett, és résnyire kinyitotta. – Nem veszem át a csomagot, vidd vissza az ikr…

Nem tudta végigmondani, mert a bagoly hirtelen lendületet vett, és olyan erővel csapódott neki az ablaknak, hogy Hermione ijedtében hátrálni kényszerült, szélesebbre tárva ezáltal az ablakot, amin aztán a bagoly végtelenül büszkén berepült a szobába, lepottyantva a karmaiban szorongatott csomagot a nő ágyára, majd a boszorkány tiltakozásával mit sem törődve újra szárnyra kapott és távozott a szobából, maga mögött hagyva a szitkozódó Hermionét.

A boszorkány háborogva csukta be az ablakot, elátkozva a Weasley ikreket és a hülye küldeményeiket, majd csípőre tett kézzel, idegesen fújtatva lépett az ágyához, és szikrázó szemekkel meredt a vörös selyemszalaggal átkötött lapos dobozra. Ismerve a két férfit és a korábban már tőlük érkező ajándékokat, nem számított semmi jóra.

Már öt éve, hogy Ronnal elváltak a férfi homoszexualitása miatt. Eleinte el sem akarta hinni, hogy ennyire félreismerte a férfit, de végül Ron bevallotta neki, hogy csak azért kezdett vele, mert még önmaga előtt is szégyellte bevallani a nyilvánvalót, és elhitette magával, hogy amit Hermione iránt érez, az szerelem. Igazából Hermione még csak haragudni se tudott rá emiatt, bár meglehetősen sajnálta az elvesztegetett éveket. Azóta sem volt rendes kapcsolata, és Ron bátyjaiként az ikrek személyes missziójuknak tekintették, hogy férfit találjanak neki, de mivel egyik jelöltjük se vált be, egy idő után felhagytak ez irányú próbálkozásaikkal. Természetesen hiú ábránd lett volna azt feltételezni, hogy ezzel nyugtot hagynak Hermionénak, mert bár jó ideig megállták, hogy beleavatkozzanak a nő életébe, mikor látták, hogy a boszorkány önerőből nem képes magának balekot fogni, viszont egyre frusztráltabb és egyre hisztériásabb, újra támadásba lendültek, és a legkülönfélébb, varázslattal megbűvölt szexuális segédeszközöket küldözgették Hermionénak abban a reményben, hogy kielégüléshez segítve őt, legalább a kedélyállapotán javítanak. Kezdetben csak „ártatlan" szexlapok voltak porondon, felvonultatva a mugli és a varázsvilág legbujább kiadványait, majd egyre merészebb dolgokkal próbálkoztak, egyre jobban felháborítva ezzel Hermionét. Mikor pedig pár hete egy önjáró fekete vibrátorral lepték meg a boszorkányt, az bokáig vörösödve, dühtől fújtatva vágta hozzájuk az ajándékot.

Hermione büszkeségi kérdést csinált belőle, hogy ne kezdje használni a küldeményeket. Úgy gondolta, magát alázná meg azzal, ha ilyen szolgáltatásokat venne igénybe, bár tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy ez önbecsapás, mégsem érezte annyira elkeseredettnek magát, hogy hozzájuk nyúljon. Azon a véleményen volt, hogy ha mégis lenne olyan szánalmas, hogy enged a csábításnak, akkor elismerné, hogy végérvényesen kudarcot vallott a párkapcsolatok terén. Mert természetesen voltak próbálkozásai férfiakkal, de valamiért csak úgy, mint diák korában, most sem talált magának senkit, aki megfelelt volna a minimális elvárásainak. A Ronnal való házassága – annak ellenére, hogy ezt nem tudhatták előre – eleve kudarcra volt ítélve, és bár egy idő után kiderült, hogy az egymástól való elhidegülés hátterében a férfi homoszexualitása áll, nem pedig Hermione az oka, a sorozatos, katasztrofális randevúk miatt egy idő után kezdte elhinni magáról, hogy mégis vele van a baj. És erre most itt ez az átkozott küldemény a hülye Weasley ikrektől, hogy ezt a teóriáját alátámasszák, egyúttal még jobban a földbe döngöljék a maradék önbizalmát.

Hát akkor sem fogja kinyitni!

Fejét felszegve fordított hátat az ágyán heverő ajándéknak és állt a tükör elé, hogy újra a készülődésre fordítsa a figyelmét, ám a látóterébe folyton bekúszott a doboz képe, aminek tartalma egyre jobban felpiszkálta a kíváncsiságát.

Ó, a fenébe!

De hát végül is miért ne pillanthatna bele, nem igaz? Akkor már legalább tudja, mit küld vissza annak a két mihaszna alaknak. Saját gyengeségén bosszankodva mordult egyet, majd az ágyhoz lépett, felemelte a doboz tetejét, és… Elakadt a lélegzete.

Lélekben felkészült a lehető legízléstelenebb „játékszerre", de az, ami a dobozban várta, elvette a kedvét az átkozódástól, ugyanis a legszebb és legszexisebb csipke fehérnemű-szettel szemezett éppen, amit valaha is látott. Ejha! Lehet, hogy az ikrek most nem is lőttek annyira mellé? Magában néma elismeréssel adózott Frednek és George-nak, bár egy keserű fintort azért megengedett magának, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen nincs senki, aki kedvéért ebben a fekete csipkecsodában parádézhatna, mégis úgy gondolta, hogy ha ezt viselné a ruhája alatt, a megtépázott önbizalma képes lenne valamelyest helyreállni.

Óvatosan kiemelte a dobozból a vállfára gondosan elrendezgetett bugyit, melltartót és combfixeket a hozzájuk tartozó harisnyatartóval, és gyönyörködve járatta rajtuk a szemét. Tekintete újra a dobozra tévedt, amelyben egy boríték mellett egy üres, szinte fehér színű pergamen és egy penna hevert. Hermione elhúzta a száját; szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az ikrek a „tanító néni" titulusán gúnyolódtak a pennával és a pergamennel, de aztán megvonta a vállát. Kit érdekelnek? Szerette a munkáját, és bármennyit húzták is érte, semmi pénzért ott nem hagyta volna. Óvatosan letette a kezében tartott ruhadarabot az ágyra, aztán fogta a pennát és a pergament, és a táskájába süllyesztette a többi mellé; elvégre egy rendes tanárnál mindig van belőlük pár darab. A levéllel nem foglalkozott, biztos volt benne, hogy az ikrek, szokásukhoz híven, most is csupa ostobaságot hordtak össze benne, de azért némi hezitálást követően azt is a pergamenek közé rejtette.

Visszafordult a fehérnemű felé, és újra felemelte. Kétségkívül ez volt a legszebb fehérnemű-szett, és hirtelen vágyat érzett arra, hogy felpróbálja. Az ajkát harapdálva töprengett, hogy megtegye-e, aztán megvonva a vállát úgy döntött, gyorsan belebújik. Elvégre van még bő negyed órája. Sietve levetette a ruháit, majd fogta a falatnyi ruhadarabokat és a harisnyát, és magára húzta őket. Amint az utolsó kapcsot is a helyére illesztette, furcsa, de egyben lenyűgöző dolog történt: a bugyi és a melltartó, de még a harisnyák is valósággal rásimultak a testére oly módon, mintha eggyé váltak volna a bőrével, olyan tartást adva az általuk takart testrészeinek, hogy még Hermione is néma elismeréssel adózott a látványnak. Nem mintha oka lett volna panaszkodni, elvégre rendszeresen sportolt, és Ginnyvel ellentétben a testét nem változtatta meg terhesség sem, mégis szembetűnő volt a különbség.

Ámulva forgott körbe-körbe a tükör előtt, hitetlenkedve szemlélve saját testét, és annyira belemerült ebbe a tevékenységbe, hogy nem vette észre az idő múlását, csak a hangra kapta fel a fejét, mikor az óra elütötte az időt. Rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy bizony elkésett, így nem vesződve azzal, hogy visszaöltözzön, csak kapkodva magára vette a dísztalárját, felmarkolta a táskáját, és önnön ostobaságát átkozva már száguldott is a nagyterem hátsó ajtaja felé.

 **SS~HG**

Perselus Piton méla undorral nézett végig a nagyteremben összegyűlt diákseregen. Jóságos Merlin, mennyire utálta ezeket az idiótákat! És mennyire utálta az évnyitókat! Néha úgy érezte, jobb lett volna a Szellemszállás mocskos padlóján csendben elvérezni, mert maga a Pokol sem tartogathatott volna több kínszenvedést. És mintha önmagában ez a két tényező nem lett volna elég, három évvel ezelőtt még Harry Pottert is megkapta kollégának, mint az új repülésoktatót és kviddicsedzőt. A pasas már így is elképesztően pofátlan volt, de mikor múlt évben Minerva megtette a Griffendél házvezetőjének is, varázspálcával sem lehetett felérni az orrát. Most pedig mintha még csak rá akarna játszani, Potternek volt képe és magával hozta a kölykét az évnyitóra, sőt odáig vetemedett, hogy még a tanári asztalhoz is odaültette. Minerva persze valósággal tapsikolt az elragadtatástól Potter taknyos kölyke láttán, és természetesen nem emelt kifogást ez ellen az égbekiáltó szemtelenség ellen. De hát mit is várt? Majd épp a híres-neves Harry Pottert, a Griffendél koronázatlan királyát próbálják illemre szoktatni?

Nevetséges az egész.

Nem is érti, Granger hogy képes barátkozni ezzel az alakkal. Na persze Grangerrel ez mindig vita tárgyát képezte kettejük között. A nő azon a véleményen volt, hogy csak ő, Perselus akarja nagyképűnek látni Pottert, de lehetnek ők akármilyen jó viszonyban és érthetnek egyet olyan sok mindenben Grangerrel, ebben az egyben nem adott igazat a nőnek.

Tényleg, hol van Granger? Csak nem úgy döntött, hogy kihagyja az évnyitót? Ez igazán nem vallana rá. Mindenesetre meg tudná érteni, ha így lenne – tért vissza a fintor az arcára. Maga sem hitte volna, hogy egyszer nem úgy fog gondolni a nőre, mint egy bosszantó mindentudóra, de mivel kénytelenek voltak együtt dolgozni, nem tudta őt kikerülni, és az évek során egészen normalizálódott a viszonyuk. Tulajdonképpen nagyon is kedvelte a nőt. Már nem volt az a megrögzött szabálykövető, mint a tanári pályája elején, és véleménye szerint az, hogy elvált Weasleytől, kifejezetten csak jót tett neki, bár ezt a semmiképp sem hozta volna a nő tudomására.

Piton gondolatmenetét a háta mögött lévő ajtó nyitódása szakította félbe, és odapillantva meglátta Hermionét, ahogy besurran a nagyterembe, majd a nő feltűnésmentesen odasétált az asztalhoz, és ártatlan képpel leült a Piton mellett lévő székre, a bájitalmester pedig megengedett magának egy apró, szinte láthatatlan, elismerő vigyort. Hogy éppen Hermione Granger, a Roxfort egykori éltanulója, az örök eminens és a precízség mintaképe lesz az, aki lekési a tanévnyitót, s teszi mindezt olyan arccal, mintha semmi sem történt volna? Hát hova jutott ez a világ?

Egyre jobban kedvelte ezt a nőt.

 **SS~HG**

Hermione megállt egy pillanatra a nagyterem hátsó ajtaja előtt, hogy kifújja magát, majd mikor úgy érezte, hogy a légzése kellőképpen rendeződött, a lehető legártatlanabb arccal nyitott be rajta. Gyorsan körbekémlelt, hogy meglátta-e valaki, de csak a tanári asztal szélén helyet foglaló Piton volt az, aki felé fordult egy pillanatra, tőle pedig nem kellett tartania, hogy szóvá tenné a késését. Egy furcsálló pillantással vette észre, hogy Harry mellett a kis James is ott ül, elfoglalva azt a széket, amin más esetekben Hermione szokott ülni, most viszont szinte még örült is ennek a nem várt eseménynek, mert így elkerülhette a kínos kérdéseket és a még kínosabb magyarázkodást a késését illetően. Jelen pillanatban végtelenül hálás volt Pitonnak a nehéz természetéért, mert emiatt a többi tanár nem törte magát, hogy mellette akarjon helyet foglalni, ezért a férfi melletti utolsó szék szabadon állt, így Hermione gyorsan odaosont, és leült.

– Granger – köszöntötte őt a bájitalmester, arccal a nagyterem felé fordulva.

– Piton – mormogta vissza, és az előtte feltűnő boroskehely után nyúlt. – Lemaradtam valamiről? – kérdezte tényleges érdeklődés nélkül, tekintetével követve Minerva McGalagonyt, aki ebben a pillanatban emelkedett fel a székéről, hogy a szónoki pulpitusra lépve megtartsa szokásos évnyitó beszédét.

– Csak a legújabb Potter körberajongásáról – felelte Piton utálkozva.

– Ó – fintorodott el Hermione, és nagyot kortyolt a manóborból. – Hát azt túl fogom élni.

Piton megemelt szemöldökkel meredt a nőre.

– Mióta vagy te ilyen cinikus? – kérdezte egy ferde mosollyal.

– Mióta veled dolgozom – húzta el a száját a boszorkány.

– Azt hiszem, ezt személyes dicsőségként könyvelem el – jelentette ki a bájitalmester, mire Hermione felhorkant, de más egyébbel nem kommentálta a férfi megjegyzését.

Az évnyitó a korábbi években megszokott mederben folytatódott, mikor Hermione mozgolódásra lett figyelmes a szeme sarkából, és odanézve látta, ahogy Harry az izgő-mozgó Jamest próbálja nyugtatgatni. Pillantása találkozott a szemüveges férfiéval, és a kérdő szemöldökemelésre Harry odatátogta neki: – Unatkozik. – Hermione mutatóujját felemelve pillanatnyi türelmet kért barátjától, majd beletúrt a táskájába, és előhúzta a benne tartott pergameneket és egy pennát, majd továbbnyújtotta azt Pitonnak, jelezve, hogy ő meg adja tovább a mellette ülő Bimbának, hogy aztán a többi tanáron keresztül eljuthasson a kis Jameshez.

Piton fintorogva teljesítette a feladatot, továbblökve a pergameneket és a pennát Bimbának, mire bezsebelt egy rosszalló pillantást Hermionétól. A férfi csak megforgatta a szemét, de fűzött hozzá semmit, a pergamenek pedig időközben elértek a gyerekhez, aki a lábát lóbázva, csillogó szemekkel látott hozzá, hogy rajzaival töltse meg az üres lapokat.

– Kösz, Hermione – suttogta felé Harry hálásan, mire Hermione mosolyogva a férfi felé biccentett.

– Te tényleg egy köteg pergamennel a táskádban jössz-mész mindenhova? – morogta neki oda Piton.

– Különben most hallgathatnád a legújabb Potter hisztizését – válaszolta flegmán.

Piton csak megvetően felmordult, de magában azért elismerte, hogy azt bizony elég nehezen viselné.

Az igazgatónő beszéde lassan végeláthatatlan hosszúságúra nyúlt. Hermione időnként belekortyolt a kezében tartott boroskehelybe, míg mellette Piton leplezetlenül unatkozva dobolt ujjaival az asztallapon. Hermione nem tette szóvá a bájitalmester nyilvánvaló tiszteletlenségét az igazgatónő felé, de egyértelmű rosszallással figyelte a férfi látványos érdektelenségét. Még akkor is, ha a beszéd már tényleg hihetetlen sokáig tartott, úgy vélte, azért annyi járt volna McGalagony professzornak, hogy legalább a kollégái odafigyelnek rá. Elmélyülten figyelte maga előtt az asztallapot arra várva, hogy az elsősök bevonuljanak és kezdetét vegye a beosztási ceremónia, és mikor végre nyílt a nagyterem ajtaja, Bimba professzor pedig felemelkedett a székéről, hogy McGalagony segítségére legyen a Teszlek Süveggel, Hermione érezte, hogy bizseregni kezd a melltartója és a bugyija.

Meglepődve, egy apró nyikkanással kapta fel a fejét, és akaratlanul rándult össze az érzésre, ami egyáltalán nem volt kellemetlen.

– Mi az? – kérdezte mellette Piton összevont szemöldökkel.

– Nem tudom – mondta szinte riadtan, mikor a bizsergés megismétlődött, ezúttal erősebben az előzőnél, apró mocorgásra késztetve a nőt.

Mi a fene történik?

Hirtelen szörnyű gyanú ébredt benne, mire kapkodva a táskájába túrt, és előhúzta a levelet, ami a csomaghoz volt mellékelve. Remegő kezekkel kezdte bontogatni a borítékot, majd a levelet az asztal takarásába rejtve olvasni kezdte az ikrek sorait.

 _Drága Hermione!_

 _Reméljük, levelünk és csomagunk jó egészségben talál. Továbbra sem tettünk le azon törekvésünkről, hogy téged boldognak lássunk, de mint tudjuk, csak a kielégült boszorkány a boldog boszorkány, ezért fogadd tőlünk szeretettel legújabb fejleszt_ é _sünket, az_ _ **Inkognitó maszturbációs fehérnemű-szett**_ _et._

 _A működése roppant egyszerű: csak belebújsz, majd a mellékelt pergamen és penna használatával működésbe hozod. Minél gyorsabban mozgatod a pergamenen a pennát, annál nagyobb lesz az örömöd. Ezt igazából pároknak találtuk ki, de gondolva az egyedülálló boszorkányokra (igazából rád), a penna önjáróvá is alakítható, hogy még véletlenül se maradj ki a jóból._

 _Kívánjuk, hogy teljen az ajándékunkban sok örömöd._

 _F. és G. Weasley_

A szemeteeek!

Hermione elhűlve meredt a kezében tartott levélre, hogy aztán rémült tekintettel forduljon az asztal másik végében rajzolgató James Potter felé, pánikközeli állapotban nyugtázva, hogy a gyerek már az összes pergament elhasználta, és már azt az egy, szinte fehér lapot forgatja a kezében, ami a fehérneműjéhez volt mellékelve.

Idegesen dobogó szívvel figyelte, ahogy a következő pillanatban a gyerek kezében tartott penna az előtte fekvő pergamenhez ér, és elindul rajta.

 **SS~HG**

*Köszönet és hála az előolvasásért Kaseinek és Luxornak! :)


	2. 2 fejezet

**2\. fejezet**

Ifjabb James Potter értetlenkedve húzta össze a szemöldökét, zavarodottan bámulva maga előtt a Hermione nénitől kapott pergament. A rajz ugyanis, amit az előbb elkezdett, egyszerűen fogta magát, és eltűnt.

Furcsa.

Próbálta apja figyelmét felhívni a különös jelenségre, de ő egy _Ne most, kisfiam_ mal leintette, és inkább a nagy ajtón bevonuló fiúkra és lányokra figyelt. James kicsit csalódottnak érezte magát, az előtte zajló történések pedig egyáltalán nem tudták felkelteni az érdeklődését, viszont az a fura pergamen nagyon is izgatta a fantáziáját. Elgondolkodva forgatta a kezében. Lehet, hogy azért tűnik el róla a rajz, mert nem sikerült jól? Esetleg valami egészen mást szabad csak rajzolni rá? Lehet, hogy ez is olyan, mint az a munkafüzet, amit szintén Hermione néni adott neki a születésnapjára, és ami felhívja a figyelmét a helyesírási hibákra? Igen, biztosan így van. Sebaj, akkor addig próbálkozik, amíg nem sikerül.

Megújuló lelkesedéssel kezdett bele megint a rajzolásba.

 **SS~HG**

Hermione nem tudta, mitévő legyen.

Szentséges Merlin, mi lesz most? Csak kerüljön az a két nyavalyás…

– Óh! – rázkódott meg, és megragadta az asztal szélét, ahogy a cirógató érzés végigcikázott a testén.

– Mi bajod? – kérdezte Piton gyanakodva.

– Patricia Abbey! – harsant fel McGalagony hangja a beosztási ceremónia kezdetét jelezve.

– Csak izgatott vagyok a beosztás miatt – hazudta Hermione nem túl meggyőzően, és megmoccant a székén, ahogy a bizsergés elérte a bugyiját is. – Whahh… – szakadt fel belőle egy sóhaj, ahogy helyezkedni kezdett, és az ikrek levele megzizzent a kezében, mikor a marka összeszorult.

– Na de ennyire? – fintorodott el Piton a fejét csóválva, bár egyértelműen látszott, hogy nem hiszi el a nő magyarázatát a furcsa viselkedésére.

– Hollóhát! – hallatszott a Süveg rikkantása.

– Huh! – sikkantott egyet Hermione, mikor a harisnyái is működésbe léptek, olyan érzést keltve a lábain és a combján, mintha megannyi kéz simogatná. – Ez remek, nem? – kérdezte lelkesedést színlelve, mikor több kollégája is felé fordult. – Hú, de meleg van itt – lazította meg zihálva, kipirult arccal a talárját, majd reszkető kézzel végigsimított a nyakán. – Vagy csak nekem? – kezdett le-föl csúszkálni a székén. – Hooohh…

– Merlinre, Granger, csillapodj már – morogta Piton szinte zavarban. Szentséges ég, mit csinál ez a nő?

– _Robert Gibbs!_

James rajza újra eltűnt, ezért a gyerek új taktikához folyamodva most erősebben próbálta rányomni a pergamenre a penna hegyét.

Hermione a szemét lehunyva, kétségbeesetten próbált nem odafigyelni az őt ért sorozatos impulzusokra, de bármennyire is koncentrált, az érzékei egyszerűen nem engedelmeskedtek neki, és akármennyire is nem szerette volna, szinte egy sziszegésszerű hang szökött ki az összeszorított fogai közül a testét elborító kéjes forróság hatására.

Piton egyre nagyobb gyanakvással figyelte a mellette izgő-mozgó, egyre ziláltabb és kipirultabb Hermionét, mikor pedig a boszorkány egyszerűen fogta és kigombolta a talárja felső gombjait, a döbbenettől elkerekedett a szeme. Merlinre, a nő szinte meztelen volt a talár alatt! Nem viselt mást, csak egy fekete melltartót. Feketét! Ó, a pokolba is, hiszen az az ő színe! Hirtelen szűknek kezdte érezni a gallérját, és nyelnie kellett egyet. De hát mégis mi a fene lehet Grangerrel, amitől ilyen különösen… Az a levél a kezében! Egyszerűen odanyúlt, és kikapta Hermione kezéből a pergament.

– Neeeh – zihált fel a boszorkány erőtlenül, de már elkésett; Piton szeme sebesen száguldott az odaírt sorokon, majd a férfi lassan, hitetlenkedő arccal felé fordult.

– _Griffendééél!_

– Granger, kérlek, mondd, hogy nem _az_ van rajtad – suttogta oda a nőnek fojtott hangon.

– De igehnnn – nyögött fel Hermione, ahogy a penna sűrű satírozásba kezdett a pergamenen, neki pedig valósággal belefehéredtek az ujjai, olyan görcsösen kellett kapaszkodnia az asztallapba, mert a bizsergés úgy felerősödött, hogy egy pillanatig még a lélegzete is elakadt tőle.

– Ó, baszki – szakadt fel Pitonból az önkéntelen reakció, bár ez inkább a látványnak és a Hermionéból előtörő hangoknak szólt, semmint a boszorkány válaszának. – Hogy csinálhattál ilyen hülyeséget, hogy abban jössz ide? – sziszegte ingerülten. – És még a pergament is odaadod annak a taknyosnak, hogy rajzolgasson rajta?!

– _Gregory Higgins!_

– Szerinted direkt volt?! – riposztozta villámló szemekkel Hermione. – Csak most olvastam el azt a hülye levelet – vallotta be szégyenkezve.

– Te ostoba griffendéles – vicsorogta Piton, majd hirtelen mentő ötlete támadt. – Akkor menj ki – javasolta –, most úgyis mindenki a beosztásra figyel, nem fogják észrevenni.

– Nem tudok – zihálta Hermione. – Teljesen elgyengültek a láh… lábaim.

– _Mardekár!_

– Bassza meg! – húzta végig Piton a kezét az arcán, és idegesen nézett maga elé. Szándékosan kerülte a szemkontaktust Hermionéval, mert meglehetősen felizgatta a szexuális izgalomba jött nő látványa, bár egyúttal meg is szánta őt. Megfordult a fejében, hogy egyszerűen feláll és kiveszi Potter kölykének a kezéből a pennát és a pergament, de valami magyarázattal csak kéne szolgálnia, hogy miért kezdte őt zavarni egy tökéletes csendben és nyugodtan ücsörgő gyerek rajzolása, aki ráadásul tisztes távolságra van tőle. Francba!

Az volt a szerencséjük, hogy a háznevek elhangzásakor meglehetősen zajos taps és ováció zengte be a nagytermet, a többi tanárt pedig túlságosan lefoglalta a beosztási ceremónia, és bár Trelawney és Flitwick közel ült hozzájuk, előbbi az alkoholmámortól nem figyelt a környezetében zajló történésekre, utóbbinak pedig az öregkor okozta nagyothallása miatt nem tűntek fel a Hermione felől érkező túlfűtött sóhajok. Így aztán kizárólag Piton „élvezhette" a műsort. A férfi próbálta szokásos, közömbös álarcát fenntartani, de az események tükrében ez igencsak nehezére esett.

– Hmhhhhmph… – adott ki egy meghatározhatatlan hümmögést a nő összeszorított szájjal, és ez volt az a pillanat, mikor a bájitalmester úgy döntött, kiszór magukra egy _Disaudiót_ az egyre hangosabbá váló boszorkány miatt, de nem tudta megtenni, mert Hermione hirtelen a kezéhez kapott, és önkéntelenül szorongatni kezdte, megakadályozva, hogy cselekedni tudjon. – Úúúúristen – nyögött fel szűkölve, ahogy a penna sebes mozgásba kezdett a pergamenen.

– Engedd el a kezem – szólalt meg rekedten Piton.

– Csinálj valamit – nézett a férfira könyörögve Hermione.

Mégis mit? – tette fel magában a kérdést a férfi.

– _Rosamunde Mallard!_

– Nem tudok – dünnyögte oda fojtottan. – Legfeljebb annyit tehetek, hogy némiképp eltüntetlek szem elől – fordult kissé a boszorkány felé, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy takarja a nőt –, te meg próbáld ezt csendben végigcsinálni.

– Nem megy – lihegett Hermione. – Ez túlságosan… annyira… – támaszkodott meg Piton combján – hmmmmmph…

– Ó, a kurva életbe! – rángatta meg ingerülten az ingnyakát a bájitalmester, bár már egyértelműen nem csak ez a ruhadarabja vált szűkké az események hatására.

Merlinre, a nő hamarosan itt fog egy orgazmust átélni az orra előtt, és a francba is, ez hihetetlenül izgató látvány! A kipirult arca, a csillogó szeme, a zilált haja, a hullámzó mellkasa és a hangok… Elvégre, ő sincsen fából! Ő is férfi, és igenis nagy hatással van rá az, ami az orra előtt zajlik. Hatással?! Ha ez még sokáig folytatódik, Grangerrel együtt ő is elmegy, itt, az átkozott nagyterem kellős közepén. Picsába már!

– _Mardekár!_

Hermione már képtelen volt szabályozni a légvételeit, egyre hangosabban zihált. Az egész teste egyetlen felizgatott idegvégződés volt, a forró kéj valósággal szorongatta, ő pedig kétségbeesetten próbált küzdeni a benne cikázó érzések ellen.

– _Zachary Tomlinson!_

– Ó, istenem – szűkölte, önkéntelenül mozdítva előre-hátra a csípőjét a széken, és újra megragadta a férfi kezét. – Perselus, kérleeek… segíts… kérlekkérlekkérlekkérlek...

– Granger, ne könyörögj már _ilyen_ hangon – préselte ki magából a szavakat idegesen a bájitalmester, kitartóan fixírozva egy pontot a padlón. Ebbe bele kell őrülni! Mérhetetlen hálát érzett a talárja jótékony takarásáért.

– _Hugrabug!_

Időközben Jamest annyira elkeserítette a hiábavaló próbálkozások sokasága arra, hogy maradásra bírja a lerajzolt vonalakat, hogy mérgében szurkálni kezdte a pergament a penna hegyével.

– _Benedict Whole!_

– Merlinem – nyögött fel Hermione, és úgy szorította Piton kezét, hogy annak belefehéredtek az ujjai –, most meg még bök… bök… bökdösi issss… ahhhh...

– Granger... ha istent ismersz…

– Ó, mindjárt... te jó ég, mindjárt... – nyöszörögte, és már egyáltalán nem tudott figyelni a férfira.

 _Griffendééél!_

– Istenem… igen, ó igennn! – nyögött fel hirtelen szorosan behunyt szemmel, önkéntelenül az asztalra csapva Hermione. – IGEN! – sikkantotta, elérve, hogy minden fej felé forduljon a tanári asztalnál.

Ahogy a mámor köde oszlani kezdett Hermione agyáról, lassan kinyitotta a szemét, hogy kollégái döbbent – és Piton szokatlanul kipirultnak tűnő – arcával találja szembe magát. A légzése még mindig kapkodó volt, és nyilvánvalóan a ruhája is rendezetlen lehetett, bár nem mert magán végignézni. Lassan járatta végig tekintetét az asztalnál ülőkön, majd mikor pillantása találkozott a Kis túlélő értetlen és kérdő pillantásával, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felpattant, és elmosolyodott.

– Gratulálok, Harry! – szólalt meg enyhén zihálva, mintha csak a Griffendél ház újonnan szerzett diákjainak szólna az öröme, majd annyi méltósággal, amennyit csak össze tudott kaparni, elnézést kért, és nyugtázva, hogy újra képes használni a lábait, a hátsó ajtón sietősen távozott a nagyteremből.

A boszorkány távozása utáni döbbent csendet fojtott hangú, zavart beszélgetés váltotta fel, ahogy az asztalnál ülők végre megtalálták a hangjukat. Piton halkan fújta ki az addig benntartott levegőt, magában néma hálát rebegve az égieknek, amiért sikerült kitartania.

– Nahát, hogy milyen szenvedélyes kis nő – jegyezte meg Flitwick kuncogva.

– Az – morogta oda Piton rekedten, majd mikor úgy érezte, hogy ismét alkalmas arra, hogy deréktól lefelé is megmutassa magát, felállt, némán James Potter mögé sétált, majd mogorva képpel az ijedten pislogó gyerekre meredt, és minden további magyarázat nélkül elvette tőle a pennát és a pergament. És mikor másodpercekkel később felhangzott a háta mögött a kis taknyos sírása, végre úgy érezte, helyreállt a világ rendje.

Végtelen elégedettséggel hagyta el ő is a nagytermet és indult el Hermione lakrésze felé.

 **SS~HG**

Amint bevágódott mögötte a lakosztályának az ajtaja, Hermione leráncigálta magáról a talárt és az ikrek fehérneműjét. Az arca égett, de maga sem tudta volna, hogy a szégyentől, vagy az átélt gyönyörtől. Úgy vélte, talán mindkettőtől, hiszen bármilyen kínos volt a szituáció, magának nem hazudhatta, hogy bizony élete legjobb orgazmusát élte át az imént. És bármennyire is utálta jelen pillanatban az ikreket, egy másodpercre sem merült föl benne, hogy visszavigye nekik a fehérneműt. Elvégre már első látásra beleszeretett, most pedig, hogy tudja, mire képes, végképp nem akar tőle megválni. Hogy ez éppenséggel egy emberekkel zsúfolt teremben vált egyértelművé a számára, már más lapra tartozik. Viszont hogy pont Piton volt az, aki ehhez az egészhez asszisztált… Ó, Merlin!

Hermione lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. Miért épp Piton, aki annyira…

Nem mintha lenne jelentősége, emlékeztette magát. Csak legyen mersze ezek után a férfi szeme elé kerülni.

Egy lemondó sóhajjal megrázta a fejét, majd a fürdőszobába ment, és beállt a zuhany alá.

 **SS~HG**

Piton már vagy tíz perce állt magával viaskodva Hermione ajtaja előtt. Az a megingathatatlannak tűnő elhatározás, amivel elhagyta a nagytermet, mostanra enyhe bizonytalansággá lényegült benne.

Megtegye? Igen, meg kéne. Vagy inkább mégse? Ó, a francba, fogalma sem volt, mi lenne a jó jelen helyzetben. Kedvelte a nőt, ez tagadhatatlan, de kockáztassa meg, hogy emiatt esetleg végérvényesen tönkremegy a barátságuk? Na persze megvan az esélye, hogy Granger úgy dobja majd ki, hogy a lába sem éri a földet, de honnan tudhatná, ha meg sem próbálja.

És végső esetben még mindig hivatkozhat arra, hogy Granger tulajdonképpen alaposan felhúzta őt a kis előadásával, ő pedig pokolian rossz mardekáros lenne, ha nem használná ki az alkalmat.

Igen. Pontosan ezt fogja tenni.

Felemelte a kezét, és bekopogott.


	3. 3 fejezet

**3\. fejezet**

Hermione összekötötte magán a köntösét, és épp egy pohár manóbort készült kitölteni magának, mikor kopogtattak az ajtaján.

– A franc beléd, Piton – morogta az orra alatt bosszúsan, mert száz százalékig biztos volt afelől, hogy a bájitalmester ácsorog a szobája előtt. Ugyan mégis ki jött volna utána? Egy kelletlen sóhajjal mégis letette a poharat, majd az ajtóhoz ment, és kinyitotta.

Nem tévedett, tényleg a férfi várakozott odakint; lazán az ajtófélfának dőlve, és egy bosszantóan gúnyos mosollyal a szája sarkában, és szinte már szemérmetlenül mérte őt végig a laza kontyba kötött hajától, egészen a lábujjáig.

– Nem tudom, te hogy vagy ezzel – szólalt meg szenteskedve köszönés helyett a bájitalmester –, de évnyitót én még így nem élveztem. És szerintem te sem – tette hozzá, majd a nő felé nyújtotta a Jamestől elkobzott pennát és pergament.

Hermione vöröslő képpel vette el a tárgyakat.

– Hogy kerültek ezek hozzád? – kérdezte vádlón.

– Elvettem – közölte önelégülten.

– Te elvetted egy hétéves gyerektől a játékát?! – háborgott Hermione.

Piton csak gúnyosan megemelte a szemöldökét.

– Szívességet tettem neked, Granger, de ha gondolod, nagyon szívesen visszaadom neki, bár úgy vélem – engedett meg magának egy gonoszkodó mosolyt –, ez inkább a _te játékod_.

Hermione, ha lehet, még jobban elvörösödött.

– Most nincs kedvem a gúnyolódásaidhoz – közölte bosszúsan. – Szóval ha csak emiatt…

– Nem ezért jöttem – szólt közbe Piton békítően.

– Akkor mit akarsz?

– Beszélni – sóhajtotta.

– Hallgatlak – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasán Hermione, de nem mozdult az ajtóból.

Piton válasz helyett csak megemelte a szemöldökét, majd a nő háta mögé bökött a fejével.

– Inkább odabent.

A boszorkány lemondóan megforgatta a szemét, de azért félreállt, hogy beengedje a férfit. Piton ellökte magát az ajtófélfától, besétált a nappaliba, aztán letelepedett a kanapéra. Hermione odasétált a bárszekrényhez, és újra kezébe vette a manóborral teli üveget.

– Te is kérsz? – kérdezte hátra sem fordulva.

– Persze – bólintott a bájitalmester.

Hermione megtöltötte a poharakat, majd miután az egyiket Piton kezébe nyomta, leült a kanapéval szemközti fotelra, és várakozón megemelte a szemöldökét.

– Nos? – kérdezte.

Piton egy hosszú másodpercig kutatón nézett a nőre, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Elgondolkodtatott engem ez a kis közjáték a nagyteremben – mondta, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nő bosszús szusszanását. – És tennék egy ajánlatot.

– Milyen ajánlatot? – kérdezte gyanakodva Hermione.

Piton belekortyolt a borba, csak azután válaszolt.

– Mivel nincs senki az életünkben, viszont _szükségleteink_ attól még vannak, arra gondoltam, időnként kisegíthetnénk egymást, hogy úgy mondjam… barátilag. – Hatásszünetet tartva elhallgatott, de mikor látta, hogy a nő nem veszi a lapot, fintorogva hozzátette: – Szex, Granger.

A boszorkánynak elkerekedett a szeme meglepetésében, és jó darabig csak hápogni tudott. Na erre aztán végképp nem számított.

– Hülyéskedsz – nyögte ki döbbenten, mikor végre megtalálta a hangját.

– A legkevésbé sem – nézett rá áthatóan a bájitalmester.

Hermione hirtelen nem tudott mit felelni, ezért hogy leplezze a zavarát, az ajkához emelte a poharat, és addig le se engedte, míg ki nem itta az utolsó cseppet is. Mikor aztán újra Pitonra nézett, az még mindig ugyanúgy figyelte őt, ezért inkább gyorsan a bárszekrényhez ment, és újratöltötte a poharát, hogy valahogy időt nyerjen.

Merlinre, erre most mégis mit lépjen?

Természetesen felmerült már benne korábban, hogy mi lenne, ha ő és Perselus… De hogy ezt majd egyszer pont a férfi fogja kezdeményezni, arra álmában sem gondolt volna. Soha! Elvégre Piton maga volt a zárkózottság élő szobra, és bár kedvelték egymást, biztosan tudta, hogy a férfi nem hozakodna elő egy ilyen kéréssel, csakis kizárólag akkor, ha biztos lenne a kedvező válaszban. Ő viszont sosem adott okot arra, hogy Piton ezt feltételezze akár csak egy pillanatra is. Most pedig itt van, és azt mondja, hogy… Na álljon meg a menet!

Hirtelen Piton felé pördült.

– Jólesik, hogy megalázhatsz? – vágta oda sértődötten.

– Hogyan? – pislogott értetlenkedve a férfi.

– Egyértelmű, hogy csak azért jöttél, hogy még jobban a földbe döngölj – köpte a boszorkány dühösen. – Gondolom, nem volt elég az, amit a nagyteremben végignéztél, ezért úgy döntöttél, még egy kicsit szórakozol rajtam.

– Tévedsz – jelentette ki meglepően nyugodtan.

– Hát hogyne – gúnyolódott Hermione.

– Tényleg olyan hihetetlen számodra, hogy komolyan beszélek? – kérdezte kissé sértődötten. – Mikor lettél ennyire megkeseredett, Granger?

Hermione nem felelt, csak védekezőn maga köré fonta a karjait, és komoran nézte az előtte lévő bájitalmester arcát, bár maga is tudta, hogyha Piton nem akarja, akkor nem fog átlátni a közömbösség álarcán, amit az oly gyakran viselt.

– Te tényleg azért jöttél most ide, mert le akarsz velem feküdni? – szólalt meg végül.

– Ezt mondom – bólintott a férfi. – Vagy nehéz elhinned, hogy felizgatott, amit láttam?

Hermione még mindig nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, bár nem is kezdett újabb vádaskodásba.

– Tegyük fel, hogy elhiszem – mondta kételkedve. – Akkor azt mondd meg, miért.

– Mert nem látom okát, hogy miért ne! – tárta szét a karjait Piton.

Hermione néhányszor kinyitotta majd becsukta a száját, de egész egyszerűen nem tudta, mit felehetne erre. Lassan visszaereszkedett a foteljébe, és hosszú másodpercekig nézte fürkészőn a másikat, majd elképedve megcsóválta a fejét.

– Komolyan gondolod – állapította meg.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy neked még sose jutott eszedbe – lazult el a bájitalmester annak örömére, hogy végre hisznek neki, és megemelte a poharát Hermione felé.

A boszorkány csak megvonta a vállát, és elgondolkodva rágcsálta az ajkait, majd hirtelen megszólalt.

– Tulajdonképpen miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy senkim sincs? – kérdezte kihívóan.

– Ugyan, Granger, ne légy nevetséges – horkant fel a bájitalmester. – Olvastam a levelet, amit a kezedben szorongattál.

– Hmpf – morrant fel a nő. – És mi van, ha nekem jó így, ahogy van, és nincs szükségem szexre?

– Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan – emelkedett meg kétkedőn a férfi szemöldöke.

Hermione kelletlenül elfintorodott, és magában elismerte, hogy ez tényleg meglehetősen gyenge kifogás volt.

– De miért én? Elvégre vannak erre megfelelő intézmények, ahol megoldást találnál a gondjaidra.

– Kétségkívül – biccentett merengve Piton –, mégis szívesebben tenném ezt valaki olyannal, akin nem ment végig fél Anglia. És amúgy sem kedvelem a bordélyokat – tette hozzá. – Túlságosan intimtelenek, hogy úgy mondjam.

Hermione halkan felnevetett, majd a fejét csóválva hátradőlt a fotelben.

– Legyünk szeretők? – nézte elgondolkodva a bájitalmestert.

– Miért ne? – vonta meg a vállát Piton. – Elvégre mindkettőnknek szüksége van a szexre. Akkor már miért ne olyannal, akit jól ismerünk és kedvelünk, ahelyett, hogy zsákbamacskát vennénk? Mert lássuk be, erre elég nagy az esély. Így viszont azt kapod, amit látsz – folytatta az érvelést. – Nincs elkötelezettség, nincs elvárás, nincs csalódás. Akárhonnan is nézem, mindenképp csak nyerhetünk ezen. Minek kevernénk bele érzelmeket?

Hermione csendben hallgatta a férfit, és bármennyire szeretett volna belekötni a mondandójába, nem tudta megtenni. Tűnődve, a haját csavargatva emésztgette a hallottakat, majd hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.

– El sem hiszem, hogy ezt én mondom – szólalt meg végül –, és valószínűleg a sorozatos kudarcok és rossz élmények hatására jutottam erre a következtetésre, de amit javasolsz, nos… az talán nem is teljesen… őrültség.

Piton csak egy diadalittas mosollyal válaszolt, majd szájához emelte a poharát, és belekortyolt.

Nem tudva, hogy mitévő is legyen ezek után, Hermione is kezében vette a borospoharat, de csak elgondolkodva forgatta körbe-körbe.

– Akkor ezt eldöntöttük? – szólalt meg némi hallgatás után, hogy megtörje a csendet.

– Szerintem igen – biccentett Piton, de nem tett semmit, amivel sürgette volna a nőt, amiért az őszintén hálás volt.

Hermione egyszer csak félrebillentette a fejét, és egy féloldalas mosolyt eresztett meg a bájitalmester felé.

– Ugye nem is jártál bordélyban?

– Miért gondolja azt mindenki, hogy nem? – kérdezett vissza kissé sértődötten.

– Hát… nem is tudom – vonta meg a vállát védekezőn Hermione –, csak hát ugye… azt hittem, hogy Lily…

– Áruld már el, a kettőnek mégis mi köze van egymáshoz.

– Jól van, na, én is tudom – visszakozott, majd kíváncsi fény gyulladt a szemében. – És mégis hány nővel voltál?

– Nem vezettem leltárlistát – mondta vontatottan Piton –, de nem tudnám megszámolni a két kezemen, ha erre vagy kíváncsi.

– Tényleg?!

– Megint ez a hitetlenkedő hangsúly! – méltatlankodott bosszúsan.

– Bocsánat.

– Mindegy… – intette le a férfi, majd ravaszul elmosolyodott. – Na és te? Elég lenne a két kezed?

Hermione nem felelt, csak sokatmondóan elpirult.

– Na mi lesz, Granger, ki vele! – noszogatta Piton.

– Nem – ismerte be vonakodva a boszorkány.

– Nocsak – villant jókedvűen a bájitalmester szeme.

– Ó, ugyan már, nem a középkorban vagyunk! – tett a kezével hessegető mozdulatot Hermione. – És különben is, mikor éljek, ha nem most? Elvégre még csak harminc vagyok.

– C-c-c, Granger – mosolyodott el egy gúnyos, mindentudó kifejezéssel az arcán a férfi. – Mindjárt harminckettő.

– Ne öregíts! – emelte meg a hangját sértődötten Hermione. – Még csak harmincegy.

– Még úgy két hétig – horkant fel Piton vidáman.

– _Tizenhét napig!_ – méltatlankodott a boszorkány. – Nem mintha számolnám – tette hozzá kelletlenül mormogva.

– Tényleg ennyire zavar a korod? – kérdezte a férfi hitetlenkedve. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hiú vagy.

Hermione megvonta a vállát, de nem felelt.

– Egy nő amúgy is a harmincas éveiben a legkívánatosabb – fűzte tovább a szót Piton, bár az tisztán látszott, hogy nem vigasztalásnak szánja, hanem valóban komolyan gondolja, amit mond. – Mert a teste még olyan, mint a huszas éveiben, de már nincs meg benne a húszévesek hisztije. Ez teszi ellenállhatatlanná. Hogy tudja, mit akar, és éretten gondolkodik.

Hermione magában ízlelgette a hallottakat, majd lassan megszólalt.

– Vagyis akkor ami vonzó, az az… agyam? – kuncogott fel jókedvűen.

– Határozottan, csak ne lengesd a karodat közben – biccentett Piton fontoskodva, majd letette a poharat, és Hermione felé nyújtotta a kezét. – De nem az agyadról akarok társalogni, hanem kefélni.

– Muszáj ilyen vulgárisnak lenned? – húzta fel az orrát a boszorkány, de azért Piton kezébe tette a sajátját, és hagyta, hogy a férfi felhúzza a fotelből, és maga mellé ültesse.

– Nem – ismerte el a bájitalmester –, de nem értem, miért nem lehet nevén nevezni a dolgokat. Mintha a nők nem használnának ilyen kifejezéseket.

– Akkor is… – mondta kissé dacosan, mire a bájitalmesterben szörnyű gyanú kezdett éledezni.

– Granger, ugye nem akarsz átmenni valami nyálas romantikába? – nézett a nőre elhűlve, és tisztán látszott rajta, hogy még maga a gondolat is borzasztja.

– Egek, dehogyis! – horkant fel Hermione, végtelen megkönnyebbülést okozva ezzel Pitonnak. – Csak semmi romantika! – jelentette ki határozottan. – Elvégre angolok vagyunk.

– És tanárok – tette hozzá a férfi, belemenve a játékba.

– _Roxforti_ tanárok – kontrázott Hermione.

– Pláne – értett egyet.

– Méghozzá a legjobbak – fokozta a boszorkány.

– Én mindenképp – hagyta rá nagylelkűen.

Hermione megjátszott sértődöttséggel lökte meg a vállával a férfit, aki csak egy gúnyos kis mosollyal nyugtázta a megmozdulást, majd egyszerűen átvetette a karját Hermione mögött, és gyengéden magához húzta a nőt.

– Nem mintha rám nézve nem lenne kedvező körülmény – szólalt meg vontatottan –, de tulajdonképpen nem értem, miért vagy egyedül.

– Pedig igazán egyszerű a válasz – dőlt neki Hermione a bájitalmester vállának.

– Mi lenne az?

– Mert nem találtam senkit, aki megütné a mércémet.

– Még az a könyvtáros fickó sem legutóbb? – vonta fel a szemöldökét hitetlenkedve.

– Ugyan, kérlek! – horkant fel Hermione megvetően. – Az a pasas úgy gyúrta a melleimet, mintha új formát akarna adni nekik.

Piton halkan felnevetett, és egy apró csókot nyomott a nő fejére.

– Egy idióta lehetett – mondta végül.

– Az volt – sóhajtotta Hermione, és közelebb fészkelte magát a bájitalmesterhez.

Piton az ujjai közé vette a nő egyik göndör hajtincsét, és elgondolkodva csavargatni kezdte.

– Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer majd lefekszem veled – vallotta be hirtelen.

– Én biztos voltam benne – mondta Hermione.

– Hogyhogy? – pillantott rá meglepetten.

A boszorkány zavartan pislogott vissza rá; mint akit rajtakaptak.

– Nem érdekes – nézett félre elpirulva.

– Te… – kezdte Piton, majd hirtelen elhallgatott. – Ugye nem? – kérdezte gyanakodva, de a nő pillantása mindent elárult. – Kiszámoltad?! – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve.

– Még szép, elvégre számmisztikát tanítok – húzta fel az orrát Hermione.

– Ez szánalmas – mondta borzadva a bájitalmester.

– Na és akkor! – csattant fel a boszorkány, és elhúzódott.

Nehéz csend telepedett közéjük, amit végül Piton tört meg.

– Miért csináltad? – kérdezte halkan, és kutatón nézett a nőre.

– Kíváncsiságból – mondta kitérően, és nem nézett a férfi szemébe, helyette a padlót bámulta meredten.

– Akkor ezt a vonalat folytatva – ütötte tovább a vasat a bájitalmester –, kiszámoltad, mondjuk… Hagriddal vagy Flitwickkel is?

– Jesszus, dehogy! – kapta fel a fejét Hermione.

– Akkor engem miért? – csapott le megújult erővel Piton, de Hermione újra a földet kezdte nézni, és nem felelt. – Hermione? – szólította meg újból, mikor a csend kezdett túl hosszúra nyúlni.

A nő végre ránézett, és most először az este folyamán igazán sebezhetőnek látszott.

– Azért, mert… – suttogta akadozva – azért, mert tetszel – vallotta be elvörösödve, majd újra lehajtotta a fejét, mert nem bírta elviselni a bájitalmester szemeinek intenzív pillantását.

A nő szavai szédítően hatottak Pitonra, és hirtelen nem is tudta, mit mondjon, úgy elakadt a szava, pedig egyszerre annyi mondanivalója lett volna. Milyen bolond volt! Hagyta volna, hogy mindketten hazugságban ringassák magukat, mikor nyilvánvaló, hogy mindketten többet éreznek a másik iránt. Sosem volt még ilyen helyzetben, és nem is igazán tudta, hogyan kezelje mindezt, csak azt tudta, hogy meg kell ragadnia a pillanatot, és soha nem ereszteni. Lassan Hermione álla alá nyúlt és megemelte, majd egyszerűen odahajolt, és egy óvatos, puha csókot lehelt a nő ajkaira.

– Te is tetszel nekem – szólalt meg halkan.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Tényleg – mosolyodott el halványan. – Mégis mit hittél, miért vagyok itt?

– Hát mert… tudod… – vonta meg a vállát félszegen – a látvány, ahogy… – habogta zavartan – azt mondtad, felizgatott.

– Merlinem, ezzel a logikával akkor ha Bimba vagy Minerva lett volna mellettem ma este, akkor most nekik próbálnék az ágyukba jutni? – mordult fel, és megcsóválta a fejét. – _Te_ izgattál fel, és te vagy, akit akarok.

– De az előbb azt mondtad, hogy nincsenek érzelmek – mutatott rá Hermione.

– Persze, hogy azt mondtam – horkant fel. – Mardekáros vagyok, nem játszom tisztán, és egyszer már csúnyán összetörtem egy nő miatt. Természetes, hogy nem adtam ki magam neked, mikor nem tudhattam, hogy viszonzod-e.

– Ó – érte el a felismerés Hermionét, de más egyébbel nem kommentálta Perselus beismerését.

– Na és te? – tette fel a kérdést Piton. – Miért nem vallottál színt korábban?

– Mert nem csak te nem akarsz újabb sebeket – mondta komolyan, mire a férfi csak megértően bólintott egyet. Hermione nézte őt egy darabig, majd egy apró, cinkos mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában. – Tényleg felizgattalak? – kérdezte évődve.

– Határozottan – ismerte el a bájitalmester, majd magához húzta a boszorkányt, és újra megcsókolta, de ez a csók már nem volt sem óvatos, sem puhatolózó.

Ó, nem.

Ez a csók birtokló volt és forró, elemésztő, és Hermione boldogan adta át magát neki, mert egyszerűen nem tudott mit tenni, mint megadni magát annak a mindent leigázó érzésnek, amit nem tudott máshogy azonosítani, csak úgy, hogy Az Ő Csókja. Perselus karjai szorosan fonódtak köré, egyik keze a tarkójára simult, a másik kioldotta a hajában lévő csatot, hogy ujjait a leomló tincsek közé temetve gyengéden cirógassa Hermione haját és a nyakán lévő kis pihéket. A boszorkány úgy simult bele az ölelésbe, mintha most azonnal eggyé akarna válni a férfival, és mikor végül szétvált az ajkuk, mérhetetlenül kifosztottnak érezte magát.

A bájitalmester csak annyira húzódott el, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Ezek szerint megütöm a hírhedt mércédet? – kérdezte egy apró mosollyal, miközben hüvelykujja a boszorkány arcát simogatta.

– Nagyon is – simult bele az érintésbe Hermione egy jóleső sóhajjal.

– És mi lenne az? Jóképű, romantikus, gyerekszerető? – sorolta saját, nem létező tulajdonságait.

Hermione kuncogva rázta meg a fejét.

– Okos, humoros, jó társaság… _Te_ – vált suttogóvá a hangja, és a tekintet, amivel a férfira nézett, felért egy lelepleződéssel.

Piton nem tudta, mit felelhetne erre, de úgy tűnt, Hermione nem is vár választ.

– Mióta? – kérdezte rekedten a férfi.

– Azóta, hogy részegen csókolóztunk Hooch nyugdíjas búcsúztatója után – mondta a boszorkány. – Biztos nem emlékszel, mert eléggé be voltál rúgva.

– Merlinre, de hisz a két éve volt! – horkant fel kissé megütközve.

Hermione csak félszegen elmosolyodott.

– Tudom – mondta csendesen.

Piton egy hitetlenkedő pillantással nézte az előtte lévő boszorkányt, majd enyhe idegességgel nyelt egyet, és vonakodva megszólalt.

– Emlékszem rá – mondta egészen halkan.

– Mi? – kerekedett el Hermione szeme.

– Igen… Nem voltam annyira részeg – vallotta be –, csak jobb volt úgy tenni utána, mintha nem emlékeznék, mert úgy gondoltam, csak azért engedted, hogy megcsókoljalak, mert te is részeg vagy, nem pedig azért, mert tényleg akarod.

Hermione csak lehunyta a szemét, majd lassan, hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét, aztán megfogta Perselus kezét, ami még mindig az arcán nyugodott, és belecsókolt.

– Akartam – suttogta. – De miután megzavartak, és te azt mormogtad, hogy „Hála Merlinnek!", nem igazán volt bátorságom folytatást követelni – nézett rá enyhe nehezteléssel.

– Azt csak azért mondtam, mert azt hittem, megúsztam, hogy totál hülyét csináljak magamból előtted – ismerte be legyőzötten.

– Ó, te jó ég – sóhajtott fel Hermione. – Micsoda két érzelmi analfabéta.

– Ez van, nincs mit tenni – szusszant egyet Piton is színpadiasan.

Hermione felnevetett, majd egyszerűen a férfi ölébe mászott, és ezúttal ő csókolta meg a másikat.

– Szerinted meddig titkoltuk volna, hogy többet akarunk egymástól? – kérdezte, mikor elváltak egymástól.

– Szerintem életünk végéig – válaszolta Piton megjátszott merengéssel.

– Én is ettől tartok – csóválta meg a fejét a boszorkány.

– Köszönjük meg a Weasley ikreknek, hogy hozzásegítettek minket egy beismeréshez – javasolta a bájitalmester.

Hermione mosolyogva hajolt oda a Pitonhoz, hogy egy újabb csókot lopjon.

– Arra is sort kerítünk – mondta a férfi ajkát harapdálva –, de most egészen más terveim vannak veled – nézett Piton szemébe, és azt a tekintetet nem lehetett félreérteni.

A bájitalmester tétovázás nélkül húzta újra magához a nőt, hogy csókolni kezdje, miközben karjait a nő combjai alá csúsztatva megragadta a fenekét, és felállt a kanapéról. Hermione átkulcsolta a lábait Perselus derekán, karjaival pedig a férfi nyakát fogta át, mikor az egyszer csak hirtelen megállt a mozdulatban, és egy kérdő pillantással megszakította a csókot.

– Nincs rajtad bugyi?

– Mivel épp azelőtt zuhanyoztam, hogy jöttél, nincs – adta meg a választ a nő enyhén zihálva.

– Álmaim asszonya – sóhajtotta a bájitalmester elismerően.

Hermione röviden felnevetett, majd a férfi, folytatva a félbehagyott csókot, a hálószobába vitte őt, ahol aztán lassan leeresztette magukat az ágyra.

Piton csak annyira távolodott el, hogy az övet kioldva szétnyissa Hermionén a köntöst, szeme pedig mohón itta az előtte pucéran heverő nő látványát. A boszorkány haja szétterült a párnán, arca kipirult volt, a pupillái kitágultak, enyhén elnyílt ajkai szaporán vették a levegőt; maga volt a megtestesült bujaság és vágyakozás.

– Csodaszép vagy – mosolyodott el.

Hermione felemelte a kezét, és végigsimította a férfi arcát, Piton pedig megragadta a nő kezét, belecsókolt a tenyerébe, majd felkelt az ágyról, és a szemkontaktust végig fenntartva megszabadult a ruháitól, aztán visszamászott a boszorkány mellé.

Hermione felé nyújtotta a karját, de a bájitalmester egy határozott mozdulattal lefogta a nő kezét.

– Meg akarlak érinteni – nyöszörögte a boszorkány.

– Annak is eljön az ideje – ígérte sokat sejtető pillantással a férfi –, de most ki akarom élvezni a helyzeti előnyömet. – Azzal lehajolt, és egy szenvedélyes csókkal zárta le a boszorkány tiltakozásra nyíló ajkait, nem hagyva lehetőséget az ellenkezésre. Mikor aztán érezte, hogy Hermione engedelmesen ellazul a kezei alatt, elhagyta a nő ajkait, és odébb mozdult. – Őrületes látványt nyújtottál a nagyteremben – mormolta Hermione vállait és nyakát csókolgatva, ahogy lecsúsztatta a boszorkány karjairól a még rajta lévő köntöst, hogy aztán egy gyors mozdulattal kihúzza azt a nő alól, és átdobja a szobán. Megint megemelkedett, és leplezetlen sóvárgással nézett le Hermionéra, majd végigsimított a testén, mire a boszorkány vágyakozva megemelkedett. – A legszívesebben ott helyben letéptem volna rólad a ruhát – folytatta, ám a keze megállt, figyelmen kívül hagyva Hermione szükségét az érintésre. – Ó, Hermione, fogalmad sincs, mit tettél velem – suttogott tovább. – Attól féltem, nem fogom tudni türtőztetni magam. Elképzeltem, hogy én teszem veled azt, amit az a fehérnemű okozott. Hogy én csalogatom elő belőled azokat a buja hangokat, hogy az én érintésemtől kerülsz egyre közelebb a csúcshoz, hogy…

– A szentségit, ne dumálj már annyit! – sziszegte hirtelen Hermione türelmetlenül, hullámzó mellkassal, és a szeme valósággal szikrákat szórt a bájitalmesterre.

Piton halkan felnevetett.

– Na nézd csak, ki beszél – jegyezte meg vidáman, de azért készségesen hajolt előre, és szopogatni kezdte a nő mellét. Szívogatta, nyalogatta a megkeményedett mellbimbókat, ujjaival hol megcirógatva, hol finoman megcsipkedve azokat, időnként végigsimítva Hermione mellei külső ívének bársonyos bőrén.

Perselus egyre lejjebb haladt a boszorkány élvezettől vonagló testén, végül a nő megérezte a nyelvét a csiklóján, és nem tudta visszatartani a torkából előtörő kéjes nyöszörgést. Megemelte a medencéjét, kezét a férfi hajába temette, hogy még inkább magára húzza, ahogy csípője mozgása követte a bájitalmester nyelvének ritmusát. Az a tehetséges nyelv elvette a józan eszét. Hermione nekinyomta magát, még többet akart. Felkiáltott, hangjából a tiszta élvezet hallatszott. Hangosan nyögve követelt többet és még többet, szinte önkívületben markolva maga mellett a lepedőt.

Perselust valósággal megrészegítették a Hermionéból előtörő hangok, a nő illata, a bőre selymessége, az íze, és bár saját vágya is sürgette, egyáltalán nem szándékozott elsietni a beteljesülést. Mindent meg akart adni a boszorkánynak. Nyelve fáradhatatlanul siklott le és fel a nő szemérmén, miközben kezei hol a feje mellett felhúzott combjának bársonyos bőrét simogatták, hol pedig visszatértek a boszorkány melleihez.

Hermione egyre nehezebben tudta kontrollálni magát, a mozdulatai egyre önkéntelenebbekké váltak Perselus odaadó kényeztetése hatására, és még ha akarta volna sem tudta volna visszafogni a torkából felszakadó sóhajokat és nyögéseket. Ó, édes Merlin, mennyit ábrándozott erről!

Piton, miközben nyelvét az ujjaira cserélte, lassan elindult felfelé a boszorkány testén, végigcsókolva Hermione hasát, egyre közelítve a melleihez, hogy aztán újra azokat kezdje a szájával becézgetni, de a Hermionéból előtörő hangok nem sok kétséget hagytak felőle, hogy a nő vészesen közel jár a beteljesüléshez, ezért még feljebb mozdult, hogy arca egy vonalban legyen a boszorkányéval.

– Döbbenetesen szexi vagy – mormolta. – Egy férfi már attól elvesztené az eszét, hogy csak néz téged. – A boszorkány nem felelt, teljesen átadta magát az érintések okozta érzéseknek. – Nyisd ki a szemed – suttogta megbűvölten Perselus, és mikor Hermione felnézett, a férfi száját egy puha, vággyal teli sóhaj hagyta el. – Látni akarlak, ahogy élvezel – suttogta a keze alatt kéjtől vergődő nőnek, folyamatosan ingerelve őt közben.

Éhesen itta Hermione arcának látványát, és a nő gyönyöre legalább olyan elégedettséggel töltötte el, mintha máris birtokba vette volna őt. Fáradhatatlanul mozgatta ujjait Hermionéban, miközben hüvelykjével a csiklóján körözött, időnként finoman megnyomva azt. Időről időre lehajolt pár pillanatra Hermionéhoz, hogy hol a nő melleit, hol a száját simítsa végig a nyelvével, tovább szítva a tüzet a boszorkányban. Szabad keze folyamatosan fel-le siklott Hermione testén, élvezve bőre bársonyosságát az ujjai alatt, elégedett mordulásokkal jutalmazva annak reakcióit az érintésekre. Aztán Hermione hirtelen megragadta a bájitalmester karját, és szinte kétségbeesetten nézett fel a férfira.

– Ó, istenem, Perselus… – nyögött fel – mindjárt… – zihálta elfúló hangon – én mindjárt…

– Gyere – suttogta egy átszellemült mosollyal az arcán a férfi, a következő pillanatban pedig érezte, ahogy a nő hüvelye összerándul az ujjai körül. – Ez az, kicsim – mordult fel elégedetten, egy pillanatra sem véve le a szemét Hermione arcáról.

Hermione érezte, ahogy az orgazmus végigdübörög a testén. Hüvelye ráfeszült azokra a gyönyört hozó ujjakra, ő pedig hangos, elnyújtott sikollyal adta át magát az élvezetnek, egész testében remegve, levegőért kapkodva. A gyönyör valósággal letaglózta, és kellett néhány pillanat, hogy kitisztuljon a mámor utáni ködös állapotból. Ziháló mellkassal, bódultan tekintett fel Perselus vágytól csillogó szemeibe, néhány másodpercig teljesen elveszve bennük. A férfi arcán szinte diadalmas mosoly játszott.

– Fantasztikus nő vagy – mormogta elismerően, csodálattal figyelve őt, lágyan cirógatva a boszorkány bőrét.

Hermione nem felelt, csak lassan, elégedetten elmosolyodott, és végigsimított a férfi arcán.

– Most én jövök – suttogta sejtelmesen, és ujjait lefuttatta Perselus mellkasán, majd feltérdelve megemelkedett, hogy ajkaival végigkövesse az utat, amit előzőleg a kezei jártak be.

Élvezettel fedezte fel magának a férfi testét; végigcsókolta a mellkasát, ujjaival végigcirógatva Perselus gerincét. Kezei elidőztek a bájitalmester fenekén, örömmel nyugtázva annak izmosságát. Ajkai bejárták Perselus csípőjét, majd – szándékosan elkerülve ágaskodó férfiasságát – kezei a férfi fenekéről a combjaira siklottak, végigcsúsztatva tenyerét egészen az ágyon megtámaszkodó térdéig, aztán fel újra a combjain, hogy megállapodjanak a pénisze két oldalán, de még mindig nem érintve azt. Alsó ajkát beharapva, cinkos csillogással a szemében nézett fel a férfira, mire az egy reszketeg, várakozó sóhajt hallatott.

– Hermione – lehelte szinte könyörögve.

A boszorkány újra elmosolyodott, aztán lehajolt, és nyelvével lágyan végignyalt a megduzzadt makkon, majd ajkaival teljes hosszában végigcirógatta a forró hímtagot. Pitonból egy mély sóhaj szakadt fel, ahogy Hermione a nyelvével tette meg a visszautat, majd minden további tétovázás nélkül a szájába vette a férfi péniszét, olyan áhítatosan fogva körbe az ajkaival, hogy Perselusnak le kellett hunynia a szemét egy pillanatra.

– Ó, egek! – nyögött fel fojtott hangon.

Hermione egészen a torka mélyéig engedte a bájitalmester ágaskodó férfiasságát, majd lassan visszahúzódott, nyelvével cirógatva végig teljes hosszában azt a csodálatos keménységet, Piton pedig képtelen volt levenni a szemét a nőről. Izzó tekintettel figyelte, ahogy azok a bársonyos ajkak újra és újra végigsiklanak rajta, ő pedig önkéntelenül mozdult előre, bele abba a mennyei, nedves forróságba. Ujjait Hermione hajába temetve még jobban magára húzta őt, és hagyta, hogy a boszorkány odaadóan kényeztesse. Azt kívánta, bár örökké tartana, de érezte, hogyha még tovább kényezteti ez a kócos szirén, menthetetlenül el fog élvezni. A fogát összeszorítva eltávolodott Hermione szájától, mire a boszorkány tiltakozva és egyben kérdőn ránézett.

Ó, Merlin!

– Félek, túl hamar véget érne, Hermione – szólalt meg rekedten, felelve a nő ki nem mondott kérdésére.

– Márpedig én maximálisan ki akarlak élvezni – mozdult közelebb a boszorkány egy számító mosollyal, és ajkait a férfiére szorítva mohón megcsókolta, arra buzdítva közben tenyere enyhe nyomásával Pitont, hogy feküdjön hanyatt.

Perselus több mint lelkesen teljesítette a nő kívánságát, az pedig fölé térdelt, majd lassan ráereszkedett a bájitalmester várakozó férfiasságára, és szaggatott nyögés szakadt fel belőle, ahogy teljesen magába fogadta az alatta fekvő férfit.

Egy hosszú pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult, csak a zihálásuk hallatszott, kiélvezve az összekapcsolódás érzését, majd Perselus kezei biztatóan végigsimítottak Hermione combjain, ő pedig lassan, élvezetesen mozogni kezdett.

Piton felnyúlt, és lehúzta magához a boszorkányt, hogy megcsókolja; mélyen, ráérősen, nyelvével simogatva a nőét, egymás szájába nyögve saját gyönyörüket, egyúttal tovább növelve ezzel a másikét.

– Ó, istenem – lehelte Hermione, mikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól.

Piton keze a boszorkány hátát és a fenekét simogatta, szájával a nyakát és a melleit becézgette. A helyzete nem engedte, hogy vadul vegye birtokba Hermionét, de most nem is ez volt a célja; szándékában állt olyan hosszan kiélvezni a nő testét, amennyire csak lehetséges. Zihálva mozdult együtt a nővel, magába szívva Hermione illatát, hallgatva a halkabb-hangosabb sikolyokat, amik előtörtek a torkából, élvezve az egymásnak simuló meztelen bőrük jóleső, semmivel sem összehasonlítható érzését. Úgy érezte, nem tud betelni Hermionéval.

Próbálták a beteljesülést addig elnyújtani, amennyire csak képesnek tartották magukat erre, de egy idő után mindketten érezték, hogy többre van szükségük, ezért Perselus határozottan megragadta Hermione csípőjét, és erőteljesebb mozdulatokba kezdett. A boszorkány nyögve ejtette hátra a fejét, haja a férfi lábát cirógatta, mellei a lökések ütemére hullámzottak, miközben Perselus egyre keményebben döfte magát mélyen a nő testébe, megbűvölten figyelve közben Hermionét.

– Istenem, Perselus… ne hagyd abba! – zihált fel a boszorkány, és szinte előrezuhant, ahogy a gyönyör egyre magasabbra hágott a testében. Kezei kétségbeesetten markolták Perselus vállát, ellentartva a férfi lökéseinek. – Még – nyöszörögte elhalóan, arra ösztökélve Pitont, hogy még gyorsabban mozogjon. A lélegzete egyre kapkodóbbá vált, szemeit szorosan behunyta, ahogy arra a mindent felemésztő, fantasztikus érzésre koncentrál ott a hasa mélyén, és érezte, hogy nem fog sokáig kitartani, mikor Perselus hirtelen kettőjük közé nyúlt, és ujjával körözni kezdett a csiklóján.

Csak pár mozdulatra volt szükség; Hermione hirtelen megmerevedett, majd egész testében remegve, egy hangtalan sikollyal összerándult a bájitalmester körül. Hüvelye szorosan, ritmikusan húzódott össze Perselus robbanásra kész férfiasságán, elérve, hogy a férfi is átbillenjen a mámoros megsemmisülésbe egy mélyről jövő, elragadtatott nyögéssel.

Hermione kimerülten, a gyönyörtől elgyengülve omlott Perselusra, és egy hosszú percen keresztül nem hallatszott más a szobában, csak a zihálásuk. A férfi szíve dörömbölt a mellkasában, Hermione pedig csak feküdt, nem akarva megmozdulni, csak élvezni azt a meghittséget, ahogy Perselus magához öleli.

Mikor sikerült végre a légvételeiket úgy-ahogy rendezni, Hermione lassan megemelkedett, és halvány mosollyal Perselushoz hajolt, hogy egy kielégült, simogatásokkal elegyes lusta csókolózással fejezzék be az együttlétet.

Mikor pedig végül a kezek és lábak kuszaságában összefonódva álmosan elhelyezkedtek egymás mellett, egyikük sem érezte szükségét a beszédnek. Elvégre úgysem találtak volna kifejezőbb szavakat arra, mint amit az előbb, együtt éltek át.

 **SS~HG**

Hermione az idejét sem tudta, mikor ébredt utoljára ilyen széles mosollyal. Hihetetlenül ellazultnak és energikusnak érezte magát, annak ellenére, hogy tulajdonképpen nem sokat aludt az éjjel. Elégedett sóhajjal kezdett nyújtózkodni, aztán a szemét kinyitva meglátta az ágya szélén üldögélő, és legnagyobb sajnálatára már felöltözött Perselust.

– Szia – köszöntötte a férfit mosolyogva.

– Jó reggelt – mormogta az, és kisimította a nő arcába beszemtelenkedő hajtincseket.

– Máris menned kell? – ült fel Hermione.

– Igen – bólintott a bájitalmester –, húsz perc múlva órám lesz, és előtte még szeretnék lezuhanyozni és átöltözni. Talán neked is ezt kéne tenned – javasolta egy féloldalas mosollyal.

– Nekem csak tízkor kezdődnek az óráim – húzódott hozzá közelebb a boszorkány felsőbbrendűen mosolyogva.

– Micsoda kiváltságos helyzet – szólalt meg a férfi szinte irigykedve, majd hirtelen magához húzta a vigyorgó nőt, és hosszan megcsókolta, hogy aztán néhány másodperc múlva gyorsan el is tolja magától. – Így nem lesz első órám – mondta rekedten –, de talán még neked sem.

Hermione felnevetett, majd átkarolta Perselus nyakát, és komolyan ránézett.

– Köszönöm a csodás éjszakát – mondta halkan.

– Tettem, amit tennem kellett – biccentett szenteskedve Piton, és végigsimította Hermione meztelen hátát.

– Nem is akárhogy – sóhajtotta elégedetten a boszorkány, és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne hajoljon oda egy újabb csókért, de mielőtt belemelegedhettek volna, a bájitalmester elhúzódott, és talpra állt.

– Na jó – köszörülte meg a torkát, hogy teljesen visszanyerje épphogy megtartott önuralmát. – Én most elmegyek tanulókat kínozni, aztán este találkozunk.

– Rendben – biggyesztette le a száját beletörődően egy sóhaj kíséretében Hermione. – És kinél találkozzunk?

– Nálam – felelte a férfi a talárját igazgatva. – Hozd a kis fehérneműdet is – susogta sejtelmesen.

– Úgy lesz – mosolyodott el kacéran Hermione. – Hánykor?

Piton eltöprengett egy pillanatra, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Úgy vélem, az este nyolc megfelel – mondta végül lassan. – Addigra végzek a büntetőmunkákkal.

Hermione döbbenten pislogott fel rá néhány pillanatig, majd kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

– Még nem találkoztál egy diákkal sem, csak ma kezdődik a tanítás!

Piton ránézett egy olyan „Számít ez?" pillantással, majd a nevetgélő nőt maga mögött hagyva elhagyta a lakosztályt.

Hermione ábrándos sóhajjal hanyatlott vissza a párnák közé, miután Perselus mögött becsukódott az ajtó, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve egyszer csak felpattant, megkereste az előző este elhagyott köntösét, és cinkos kis mosollyal az arcán kisietett a nappaliba, hogy megtegyen valamit.

 **SS~HG**

A Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat üzletében George Weasley épp az utolsó vevőt tessékelte ki az ajtón egy fárasztó nap után, mikor egyszer csak egy gyöngybagoly röppent be kecsesen a helyiségbe, és leereszkedett a pultra, a kasszánál tevékenykedő Fred felé nyújtogatva a lábára erősített rivallót.

– Csak nem Miss Granger írt nekünk, kedves Fred? – jött közelebb vigyorogva George.

– De igen, kedves George – bólogatott a másik férfi, miközben leoldotta a bagoly lábáról a levelet, majd egy összeesküvő pillantást vetett testvérére. – Mehet, Georgie? – kérdezte.

– Mehet, Freddie – bólintott összeszorított szemekkel, felkészülve a hangorkánra, ami a termet fogja betölteni.

Fred feltörte a pecsétet, és a rivalló abban a pillanatban életre kelt.

 _FRED ÉS GEORGE WEASLEY!_ – harsogta Hermione felerősített hangján a levél. – _TI SUNYI DISZNÓK, IMÁDLAK TITEKET! KÖSZÖNÖM!_

 **VÉGE**


End file.
